leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Moon Stone
|} The Moon Stone (Japanese: つきのいし Moon Stone) is a type of evolutionary stone introduced in Generation I. In the core series games Price / |N/A| 0}} |N/A|N/A}} |N/A| 1050}} | 10000| 1050}} |N/A| 1,050}} |N/A| 1,500}} |} |} In the Generation V games, the Moon Stone can be sold to an item maniac inside the Icirrus City Pokémon Center for 3000. Effect Can be used to evolve one of several Pokémon. This consumes the Moon Stone. *Causes to evolve into *Causes to evolve into *Causes to evolve into *Causes to evolve into *Causes to evolve into *Causes to evolve into Description |A Stone used for making certain kinds of Pokémon evolve.}} |Evolves certain kinds of Pokémon.}} |Makes certain species of Pokémon evolve.}} |A peculiar stone that makes certain species of Pokémon evolve. It is as black as the night sky.}} |Makes certain species of Pokémon evolve.}} |A peculiar stone that makes certain species of Pokémon evolve. It is as black as the night sky.}} |A peculiar stone that can make certain species of Pokémon evolve. It is as black as the night sky.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | , Mt. Moon (×2), Rocket Hideout, | |- | | Tohjo Falls, Ruins of Alph , purchased by | Mt. Moon Square , held by (2% chance) |- | | Meteor Falls | Held by (5% chance) |- | | Mt. Moon (×2), Rocket Hideout, , Joyful Game Corner | Held by (5% chance) |- | | Eterna City , Mt. Coronet | The Underground; held by (5% chance), (5% chance), and (5% chance) |- | | Tohjo Falls, Ruins of Alph, purchased by the 's | Mt. Moon Square , Bug-Catching Contest first prize (post-National Pokédex), Pokéathlon Dome (3000 Pts.) , held by (5% chance) and (5% chance) |- | | | , , |- | | Pinwheel Forest, Twist Mountain | s; ; Black City /White Forest (Rosa); held by (5% chance), (5% chance) and (5% chance) |- | | , Giant Chasm | ; Join Avenue ( ); held by (5% chance), (5% chance), and (5% chance); s (Chargestone Cave, Mistralton Cave, Clay Tunnel, Twist Mountain, Underground Ruins, , Wellspring Cave, Seaside Cave, Giant Chasm); Hidden Grottoes (Routes , ; Abundant Shrine); Pokémon Dream Radar (regular areas after catching ) |- | | | |- | | Reflection Cave, Terminus Cave | , (Drag Down Hydreigon!), (from Psychic Inver), held by (5% chance) |- | | Meteor Falls | , Mauville City ( ), (Drag Down Hydreigon!), Jagged Pass (rematch with Shelby), Secret Base ("Pick up stones" with ), held by (5% chance) and (5% chance) |- | | | (Lv. 3) |- | | , Haina Desert | Poké Pelago (Isle Aphun - Brilliant-Stone Hunting, Interesting-Item Hunting); held by (5% chance), (5% chance), and (5% chance), |- | | , Haina Desert | Poké Pelago (Isle Aphun - Brilliant-Stone Hunting, Interesting-Item Hunting); held by (5% chance), (5% chance), and (5% chance), |- | | Saffron City | Mt. Moon (daily) |} |} Appearance This is the appearance of the Moon Stone in the Sinnoh Underground. Artwork RG Moon Stone.png|Moon Stone artwork from Generation I In spin-off games Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series The Moon Stone appears in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team, Explorers of Time, Darkness, and Sky, and Gates to Infinity. Price |3000 |1 }} |1000 |1 }} |?|100 }} |} |} Effect Can be used to evolve one of several Pokémon by offering it at the Luminous Cave or Luminous Spring or by using it in a dungeon . This consumes the Moon Stone. *Causes to evolve into *Causes to evolve into *Causes to evolve into *Causes to evolve into *Causes to evolve into *Causes to evolve into If thrown, it will deal 1 /2 damage (2 if sticky). In Red Rescue Team, Blue Rescue Team, Explorers of Time, Explorers of Darkness, and Explorers of Sky, using this item in a dungeon will consume it, with no effect. Description |It enables certain kinds of Pokémon to evolve. Give it to the Pokémon when it's ready to evolve.}} |An odd stone that gleams like the moon in the evening sky. It allows certain kinds of Pokémon to evolve.}} |An odd stone that gleams like the moon in the evening sky. It helps certain kinds of Pokémon to evolve.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | | Solar Cave (1-20F), Wish Cave (Kecleon Shop: 13, 26, 33, 41, 49, 59, 65, 71, 78, 83, 88, 93F) |- | | | Treasure boxes, Job requests (★3-★9) Mystifying Forest (Kecleon Shop: 5F, 7F, 9F, 11F, 13F), Lake Afar (Kecleon Shop: B3F, B5F, B7F, B9F, B11F, B13F, B15F, B17F, B19F, B21F, B23F), Midnight Forest (Kecleon Shop: B5F, B7F, B9F, B11F, B13F, B15F, B17F, B19F, B21F, B23F) |- | | | Treasure boxes Pokémon Paradise (Sunken Treasure, Beartic Slide, Prize Palace) Skill Treasury, Treasure Trove |} |} Appearance Pokémon Conquest In Pokémon Conquest, and evolve into and , respectively, if their link is improved while their Warrior is equipped with a Moon Stone. A Moon Stone can be purchased from the for 5000 gold, and sold for 2500-3250 gold. Description |Enables certain Pokémon to evolve.}} |} |} In the anime In Clefairy and the Moon Stone, a giant Moon Stone appeared deep within Mt. Moon, being worshipped by a group of who lived there. It was soon stolen by , and ultimately ended up being blown up; the shards from the shattered giant Moon Stone rained down on the Clefairy and caused some of them to evolve into . In this episode, the characters speculated that the Moon Stone was how various Pokémon—Clefairy in particular—arrived in the Pokémon world. Another giant Moon Stone was later seen in the same location in A Real Cleffa-Hanger. A flashback in Delcatty Got Your Tongue revealed that Abby decided to study to become a shortly after winning the title of Top Coordinator. Dr. Moss took her under his wing and taught her how to treat Pokémon, and in recognition of her efforts gave her a Moon Stone, which Abby used to evolve her Skitty, nicknamed Johnny, into Delcatty. In Mystery on a Deserted Island!, the Moon Stone was featured along with all of the other evolutionary stones available as of Generation V. A full set of evolutionary stones was seen on display in a stone shop in Geosenge Town in The Cave of Trials!. A Moon Stone appeared in a fantasy in A Dream Encounter!, where it was revealed that Lusamine had used one to evolve her Clefairy into . File:Large Moon Stone.png|A giant Moon Stone File:Moon Stone EP006.png|Seymour inspecting a Moon Stone in Clefairy and the Moon Stone In the manga In The Electric Tale of Pikachu manga In Clefairy Tale, , , and Bill witnessed a evolution ceremony involving a large Moon Stone. The focus of the chapter To Evolve or Not to Evolve, That Is the Question! was evolutionary stones, including the Moon Stone. In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Moon Stone was first mentioned by in Gyarados Splashes In! as a rock with a crescent moon-shaped indentation that boosts a Pokémon's power immensely. In the next round, Team Rocket searched for one in Mt. Moon. However, it was who eventually found it. In The Winged Legends, Red used his Moon Stone to evolve 's into a in order to fight during the Silph Co. showdown with Team Rocket. In Guile from Mawile, 's Kiki evolved into a due to being exposed to one of 's Moon Stones. Another one of Steven's Moon Stones was seen in Ring Ring Goes Beldum. In Give It Your Best, Blastoise, during the battle against the Duplicates, evolved her Jiggly and Nido into and , respectively, using two Moon Stones. In Homecoming, it was revealed that 's Musha evolved into a using a Moon Stone received from Caitlin. Gallery Moon Stone RS Adventures.png|A Moon Stone in the Moon Stone FRLG Adventures.png|Two Moon Stones in the In the TCG The Moon Stone was released as a in the Pokémon Trading Card Game during the Japanese Original Era with . The card was only ever released in Japanese and has never been reprinted. It allows the player to add 1 from their deck to their hand. Unrelated to the other TCG card, a Moon Stone appears as a held item on the card. It allows Clefairy to evolve on the turn it is played. Trivia * From Generation IV onward, the is more likely to catch Pokémon that evolve via Moon Stone. While this was intended to be the case in Generation II, the Poké Ball always has 1× effectiveness due to a bug. ** Though six known Pokémon families evolve with Moon Stones, only the four introduced in Generation I can be caught in the games in which Moon Balls are obtainable. * Through in the Generation I games, Pokémon that would normally require an evolutionary stone to evolve can be evolved without it, provided that the Pokémon levels up in the battle and the player has sent out a specific Pokémon in the same battle. In the case of the Moon Stone, this Pokémon is . * The shares its name with an actual . * In the Chuang Yi translation of Pokémon Pocket Monsters, the Moon Stone is called "Moon Rock". In other languages |bordercolor= |ar=حجر القمر hajar alqamar |bg=Лунният камък Lunniyat kamuk |zh_yue=月之石 |zh_cmn=月之石 月亮石 |ca_vc=Pedra lunar |cs=Měsíční kámen |da=Moon Stone Månesten |nl=Maansteen Moon Stone |fi=Kuukivi |fr_ca=Pierre de lune |fr_eu=Pierre Lune |de=Mondstein |he=אבן הירח Even Ha'Yarehakh |hu=Holdkő |it=Pietralunare |ko=달의돌 ''Dar-ui Dol |no=Moon Stone Månestein |pl=Kamień Księżycowy Księżycowa Skała |pt_br=Pedra da Lua |pt_eu=Pedra da Lua Pedra Lua |ro=Piatra Lunii |ru=Лунный камень Lunnyy kamen' |sr=Месечев камен Mesečev kamen |es_la=Roca Lunar |es_eu=Piedra Lunar |sv=Månsten Moon Stone |tr=Ay Taşı |uk=Місячний Камінь Misyachniy Kamin' |vi=Đá mặt trăng }} Category:Pokémon Mystery Dungeon items Category:Pokémon Conquest items de:Mondstein es:Piedra lunar fr:Pierre Lune it:Pietralunare ja:つきのいし zh:月之石（道具）